helltanz98worksfandomcom-20200213-history
Henri
Henri was born as the Harry Potter native to the Final Crescendo continuity. He was raised however in the universe known as World Beta in the kingdom of Bretonnia. He is expressly stated to being not subject to death. Early History Birth Henri was born Harry Potter, son of James and Lilly Potter on what for Final Crescendo is known as 'World Alpha' he lived with his parents until their murder on October 31st. He survived the killing curse because he is 'immune to death'. Prophecy There are a number of prophecies involving Henri. This unfortunately along with the fact he seems to be favored by all the gods tends to draw a lot of attention he would rather not have. Summoned Nagash, as a member of the Mortuary Cult of Khermi, was aware that a being who was 'not subject to death' existed. This entity was litterally the embodiement of the Mortuary Cult's long years of toil and research. The Priest King however was for a long period of time either too weakened by battles or occupied with other matters to address this subject properly this changed circa the early nineteen hundreds of the Imperial Calendar, the Sigmarite Calendar. Growing up Henri was raised by Baldwyn, who is perhaps an alternate version of James Potter, the Duke of Quenelles. This enviroment greatly effected Henri's development as he was raised as a knight, and the future ruler of Quenelles. Ships Over the centuries many vessels have come under the command Airship Tristan The original Tristan was constructed before the Bretonnia, Estalia-Tilea War, and actually served combat in both that war, and the Bretonnian Civil War. It incorporated ancient Khermi secrets to increase its speed and could make the journey across the Old World from Nuln to Quenelles in a few days. Tristan itself was constructed at a berth in Herni's castle in Southern Quenelles, its berth was never destroyed, as despite the heights of the conflict no enemy force ever survived long enough to penetrate to within sight of the Castle. Tristan II Rebuilt after the Great War against Chaos the Tristan served for a long time as Henri's primary means of travelling across Beta. It was eventually rebuilt as the Tristan II following damage. The Tristan suffered extensive damage against a chaos dragon, and that damage was further increased in combat against other enemies until the ship was knocked from the sky. Rebuilt as the Tristan II the airship underwent a massive overhaul including an all metal outer hull which greatly changed the shape of the ship. Forerunner Keyship I Henri's first ship in World Zeta. Its used briefly until its replacement is constructed. Forerunner Keyship II Acquired in World Zeta the Keyship houses Henri's labs and is generally parked on Walkabout. The Warship is approximately 3 times the height of a standard Keyship type Dreadnaught, and features a vastly different internal structure. Its noted for having variable geometry 'wings' and a large circle shape in its main body. Planetoid class vessel Anzu Received while visiting Kappa the Anzu becomes Henri's defacto ship to travel and his main mobile base of operations. Category:Final Crescendo